


Robb's room

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theon misses Robb, Theon-centric, True Love, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Theon returns to winterfell but cannot stay in Ned and Cats bed because of his guilt. The only place he feels safe is Robbs room because of all the memories they once shared here, before the war, before his father rebelled against the Starks and most importantly before Theon had betrayed the one man he ever truly loved.





	Robb's room

I took Winterfell. I took it from a 10 year cripple. The same 10 year old cripple who's father raised me, who's sister I protected, who's younger brother I saw the day he was born and who's older brother is the love of my life. I took their home. I took it to prove to father that I wasn't a Stark. But maybe I am a Stark or maybe I was, I'm not anymore. 

Ned Stark is dead, Sansa Stark is captive, Bran Stark and Rickon Stark are prisoners in their own home, Arya Stark is probably dead and Robb Stark, oh Robb Stark is alone fighting a war for the honour that got his family into this mess in the first place. 

Oh Robb, my Robb. Alone and betrayed in an empty bed. I betrayed him, I betrayed Robb Stark. It's more than that I betrayed the man I love, the family who love me and for what? For the approval of a man who I don't know anymore? Who favours my stupid sister? Who asks so much of the son he doesn't love? I betrayed my Robb for him. For nothing. 

The memories of the family I loved surround these halls. I see their faces everywhere and I hear their voices in every room. 

I can't sleep in Lord and Lady Starks room. I don't deserve that honour. I feel wrong laying there, like the simple act of sleeping in the master bedroom of the castle I now own causes the universe to be unbalanced. No, I can't sleep there because even though my honour is damaged I can't bring myself to tarnish that room with my presence. It's wrong. 

The only room I feel comfortable in is Robb's. It's strange because Robb's room used to make me feel so alive and on edge with all the sneaking around late at night and trying not to wake anyone. The intimate moments we shared in this room are reminders of what I have done but it makes me feel at peace. I feel calm. I feel at home. That's because Robb Stark is my home, but he's at war and I left him so this room will have to do.


End file.
